You are my own
by whyufollow
Summary: Mikan is the most wanted gypsy in the entire kingdom, like the wind she just comes and goes, that is until she humiliated the prince Natsume while doing her performance in front of the whole town and his father and now he'll do anything to get back at her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to make another story, hope you like it though. Please review! XD Tell me if it's lame, I'll understand your harshness and sensitivity to my poor soul. .**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laughter rang all around the towns folks. It was the night of the festival, the most awaited celebration by many. Bold colorful decorations spread on the walls of nearby houses. The men and women were getting prepared for one of the most remembered festivals yet, there was news of how the king and his son would arrive to celebrate it with its people.

Young women quickly suited up to their best, they knew of how the prince looked and they were determined to look beautiful for him alone not to mention the bonus of being royalty and rich. Soon, the streets filled up with people carrying goods and food to the town square and as the night drew close, sounds of galloping horses caught their attention.

A royal carriage adorned with intricate designs stopped abruptly in front of them. The first to come out was their almighty king, Tsukishiro Hyuuga. His dark raven hair contrasted with the dim light the moon shone off. He had piercing green eyes which demanded obedience and power over others. Next was his son, Natsume Hyuuga. Like his father, he had raven hair, slightly on the bluish side and he had red ruby eyes he inherited from his deceased mother.

Sadly, yes. The whole kingdom had lost its queen to an illness unknown, there had been no specialists who were able to cure her and she died three months ago to this day. This is the reason why, why they join their people in order to at least forget a little bit of the pain. As the king, Tsukishiro could not express his feelings, his deepest desires knowing the danger it may hold. He must flaunt the aura of dominance and power, not only to let people know his place but to ensure the welfare of his kingdom to enemies.

His son, the only heir to the throne, took the most damage. He was the closest to her mother aside from his father. He always stood by her, protecting her and all the while when he was trying to prevent any befalling danger upon her, he had failed to notice the little coughs her mother was making when they were together and in his mind, it is his fault.

They made their way to a stage, prepared by the town and sat at the make shift thrones they had made. Soon, music started filling the air as they started to dance and sway to the beat. Young women went directly walked in front of the prince and started to dance trying to show off. Natsume rolled his eyes while the king raised a brow.

'Weird' they both thought but none the less kept their stoic face.

After a few moments, one thing led to another and a fight started happening.

"You're in my way ugly, move." A girl shouted as she started dancing roughly.

"Me?! The prince won't even spare a glance at you, insect!" another girl shot back.

Girls started pulling each other's hair and dresses. Their thick make up started smearing as they continued on. They started rolling on the floor while grabbing to one another and the town square became a battle ground with the parents joining in.

"Tell your slimy daughter to get off mine." A woman screamed.

"I beg your pardon, my daughter has the decency of not to trample on another person, unlike _some people_ I know, I know how to teach and raise my daughter with manners!" a man started going in as well.

"Sire, should we not stop them?" a soldier asked the king.

"This is better than what was happening before." Natsume muttered.

The king did not answer and just watched the whole crowd with amusement. Never had he seen an entire town fighting for the affections of his son. He knows that his son had looks; I mean he is his son after all.

Suddenly, loud beating of the drums came followed by a few bells and chimes. It stopped the commotion and they looked for the source. There, near the corner, they found a small carriage. A small light shone upon them as their beating became louder and louder. A man with bluish hair, purple eyes and a star on the cheek concentrated at the sound, making sure it was in tune with the others. On the chimes were girls, almost the same age. One had pink wavy hair and the other was straight and blue. A few others sat on the carriage with flutes and violins, as if it was an orchestra.

Out of nowhere, a girl came swinging down to the crowd, careful not to hit any heads on her way. The crowd parted upon her arrival. She curtsied elegantly and the first thing they noticed was her long chestnut tresses falling down to her shoulders to her waist and as she stood up straight, their eyes widened at the sight.

There standing in front of them was Mikan Sakura, the most wanted gypsy in their entire kingdom. She wore a two piece, a halter red cloth tied around her neck covering only her chest, exposing her flat stomach. She paired it up with red shorts and a red see through pants bubbling from her waist to her feet. She wore countless of bangles on her wrists and small bells adorned her outfit.

She had ivory skin, so soft and smooth. She had pink cherry lips and a cute button nose. Her figure was to die for, having curves at the right places. The most stunning part of all was her dark chocolate brown orbs that seemed to hold mysteries and secrets.

She then looked around, as if testing if she had enough space and at the second beat of the drum, she started dancing. Each movement totally in synch with the music and at the sway of her hips, the whole crowd watched in awe. The bells that adorned her outfit also contributing to the sounds. She moved around the hall with grace and femininity. Her hands making graceful patterns with a cloth she pulled out. As she inched towards the audience, men started reaching out for her and in a snap; she would back away as if teasing them and continued on with her dance.

The beat suddenly tuned down as she made her way to Natsume who looked at her with great interest. She started doing a performance for him only and her eyes bore to his. It was as if she was trying to read him.

He looked at her up and down and she indeed, she does look beautiful but no way will he admit it out loud. He started to eye her up and down as she continued on, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sound of the drums and then it was his chance.

He reached out to her with his hand, trying to grasp anything he could of her. Something about her seems so mysterious that he wanted to unravel and figure out but as he was nearing, she pulled away dramatically slightly smirking as the crowd gasped.

No one has ever refused him, no one should but in return, Natsume just watched as she backs away from her and ended her performance with a pose.

Thunder claps started and wolf whistling. She bowed once again and pointed to her comrades and they bowed as well. Soon, the festival became stable again and they ate joyously offering Mikan their finest food. They sat around a rounded table with bountiful food as Mikan stuffed herself.

"Mikan, you're such a tease. I wonder what would've happen if prince Natsume would get mad at you, we'll be beheaded for sure." Anna, the girl with pink hair, stated.

"I was only messing around, don't worry," Mikan replied after gulping a glass of water.

"Hopefully." Tsubasa and Nonoko muttered to each other.

"Besides, he seems fine." Mikan grinned as she looked back at the prince who was still stoically gazing over the crowd and she started to eat once more as the others sweat dropped. She never changes and it was a wonder why she doesn't get fat.

The night soon ended and the towns' folks started to leave one by one after they bid their farewell to the king and his son.

------------------------------------------------------

Mikan stretched idly and patted her stomach with a satisfying grin. Nonoko, Anna, and Tsubasa went ahead to their meeting place leaving Mikan all alone on the table. Her other comrades also left.

She stood up and went to the woods, not bothering to wave goodbye to her highnesses.

'Not like I care." She thought.

She's like the wind, which just comes and goes whenever. It ventures out to different lands, marking some kind of remembrance or memorial to those who have been swept by it but exactly like the wind, it gets caught.

"Hmmppphhmmm." Mikan struggled and thrashed as a man went up behind her and covered her shouts with his hands. The other hand found its way to her waist securing it to his body as he breathed in her neck.

Mikan felt shivers run down her spine and continued on trying to break free. Mikan felt his husky chuckle on her nape.

"I won't let you get away. You embarrassed me little girl and I intend to pay you back." He whispered near her ears as she soon blacked out in his hands.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? It's really easy to delete this, you just tell me and I will! XD I'm not kidding. Read and review please and I take my chance in recommending my other story. Just try it. It won't do you any harm! I swear! I accept flames and suggestions too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it took me a while to update… Sorry! XD I've been very busy with some business *cough* playing *cough* games that I'm not able to find some time to write. Anyways, I'm here so all ends well, right? XD I'll try to do my best! Comments, suggestions and flames T.T are accepted… XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 2:**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" a loud scream ripped through the peaceful atmosphere in the castle grounds.

Mikan woke up with a jolt and her head quickly scanned around the room checking who the heck had the guts to kidnap her! She would rip them to pieces if they only knew what she was capable of then they wouldn't even have dared! Mikan seethed in anger failing to notice the amused chuckle coming from the door. She continued the rants and the curses in her head until she heard the once unnoticeable chuckle become a loud roaring laugh.

Mikan's head dashed to the source and what she saw shocked the living day lights out of her, there in front of her was supposedly the stoic crowned prince, laughing his head off with his hand on his stomach. What seemed to be her anger disappeared and she watched with great amazement and fascination? A slow smile graced her face.

"I made the crown prince laugh!" she though while soon giggling.

"Oi! What are you laughing about? Don't be so cheeky little girl!" Natsume said as he glared.

He lost his composure there. He couldn't control his emotions and thus his anger for Mikan grew even more. He stood up with grace like before and Mikan seemed to wonder why he changed so drastically when he was _actually_ being normal for once. Natsume dusted some imaginary dirt from his suit, yes, and his expensive suit that he wore when he rolled his butt of laughing.

'How dare she?!' he thought as he neared the bed she was sitting comfortably on.

Mikan yelped when he yanked a fistful of her hair.

"What type of spell have you befallen unto me you witch." He stated with a low menacing voice.

"S-Sp-Spell?" Mikan questioned.

Her heart kept thumping very fast. He was so near, mere inches away from her face and his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Yes, you conniving little wench." He replied in the same tone, his ruby eyes boring into hers. His fist kept a firm grip on her hair while his other hand grasped her hands.

Mikan's shyness disappeared and in the spur of the moment, she pushed him away and stood up on the bed and pointed furiously at him, her hands shaking due to anger.

"Listen here you freaking prince! You're going nuts and I feel sorry for you! I'm not a witch and I have no idea what you're talking about! You've got the wrong person and for your information, I'm an entertainer, not a wench and for the record, you're not cute at all!" she huffed and puffed her cheeks turning bright red.

Natsume stayed quiet while he raised a brow at her. Mikan with her ragged breaths kept on pointing and ranting on and on and on. Mikan crossed her arms and started with her speech that not all women fall down at his feet and he should learn how to treat them with respect.

Natsume still kept his stoic façade and a few moments later, he stood up abruptly and walked towards the door not bothering to look back until his hands reached the knob. He waited for her to notice and when she did, she started

"See, for a prince, you don't have any manners at all! Leaving while a woman is talking, geez! Have you no shame?" she exasperated with her hands on her hips while bending as if mocking him.

Natsume simply smirked and Mikan tilted her head to the side while thinking.

'Why on earth would he be smirking? This is bad.' She panicked.

'This can't be a situation where in all I say backfires!" she suddenly pouted and after the long dreaded silence. He looked back at her with his piercing eyes, his hand still on the knob as his husky voice sliced through the silence.

"Me? Have no shame? Why don't you look down and reflect on your actions, polka dots?" with that said he left with a triumphant smirk.

Mikan tapped her chin thoughtfully. Why was he so smug? Then his words echoed again in her head,

"Look down and reflect on your actions."

NO WAY! Mikan warily did look down and as she did, she shouted furiously.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're alright with her alone young master?" an old lady with a kind face asked.

"She's fine. Leave her be Keiko" The emotionless man replied with a sip of his coffee.

Keiko is one of the most trusted maids in the whole household. She's been there ever since Natsume's father was still a small child and thus, a lot of them looked up to her and the Hyuuga family have faith on her.

Keiko nodded with a small smile on her droopy face. Yes, she was old but still, her face held some kind of elegance to it.

"If you say so, young master. Please carry on with your breakfast. After which, you would meet up with Princess Sumire for horse back riding, remember?" Keiko said in her mother like voice as she held onto the tray while waiting patiently for her young master to finish.

Natsume growled. Right, he had to attend that stupid "gathering". Its not new, as a soon to be king, this was the perfect time for throwing their daughters at him. This was his 5th one this week and he was getting a little bit agitated because of it.

Natsume stood up and said his thanks while he went to his room to change, momentarily forgetting about Mikan, his minds preoccupied with ways of escaping. Sure, it's fine if he attended since its not like he'll agree to any proposal but this was Princess Sumire we're talking about, the most persistent of all.

'I don't know what you call it, willfulness, determination, or stubbornness?' he thought while getting out his horse back attire.

With a ruffle to his hair, he walked out, not bothering to check if he looked good or not. Let's face it, even if he wore peasant's clothing, he'll still look mighty fine.

At the same time, he heard carriages make their way to the front gates and a lot of shrieking from a girl. That was Sumire. He rolled his eyes mentally.

He went down and Sumire's eyes drifted towards him slowly, like she was trying to be dramatic. He went down and extended an arm towards her which she eagerly took and they made their way to the stables picking out their horses.

Natsume chose his own white great stallion while Sumire chose the horse that looked the best which was a black majestic horse. No words were exchanged, only occasionally when Sumire asked questions and Natsume would only answer

"Hn."

Sumire got on her horse with great difficulty since she wore a ball gown and heavy jewelry. Natsume only watched with annoyance muttering troublesome in his head as he got off his own and helped her. Sumire batted her eye lashes shyly thinking it would make her look lady like but Natsume just shrugged it off.

Natsume then got back and started to lead the way slowly looking back to see if she catches up. Apparently, the horse she picked didn't like her one bit and she had trouble trying to keep still while the horse thrashed around. Natsume simply watched, not bothering to save her.

"P-Prince Na-Natsume" she whined.

Natsume raised a brow as if asking.

"Please, he-help me." She squeaked as she clutched to the horse as it moved around recklessly. Natsume made a move towards her. He'd be dead if his father found out he left a princess, a damsel in distress, to a violent horse.

When he turned his horse around, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a brunette staring at them from a far. The said maiden jumped down from the fence as she whistled and in an instant, the dark violent horse calmed down and ran towards her, not minding the extra luggage it was carrying. It stopped in front of her and she petted it lovingly, not minding the glowers of a certain female.

"Polka dots, what are you doing out of bed?" Natsume questioned as he caught up.

"I'm not sick you know. I felt bored staying in the room, there's nothing to do there." She replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't you a little sore from last night?" he asked while smirking, a plan formulating in his ingenious head.

"I can still walk you know." Mikan grinned unknowingly contributing to his plan.

"I'm glad you can still stand from our little adventures last night you know." He replied while glancing towards the princess turning blue black as she listened intently.

"Of course Prince Natsume, I'm not that weak. If I were not exhausted from everything that I've been doing, I would've taken you on another round." She said with a glare.

She was talking about how he kidnapped her and that if her energy wasn't drained after her dancing then she would have beaten him.

"Well, you'll have your chance again tonight." He remarked with a smirk.

Oh yes, poor Mikan and her naivety, falling victim towards the brilliant demise of the clever prince and the more they talked of what they supposedly happened last night. Sumire's face grew hotter and redder, much to Natsume's chagrin, she didn't leave yet. In the heat of the moment, Natsume didn't notice the green blur dashing towards the brunette until he heard a loud slap.

"You, you wench!" Sumire's voice quivered as she glowered at Mikan who looked at her wide eyed and her mouth hanging, her head to the side from the collision.

"How dare you?!" Sumire started and moved to slap her again when a firm hand caught hers before it hit Mikan's face yet again.

"I think that's enough. You overused your stay here, kindly leave before I asked the guards to do so for you." Natsume growled dangerously as he squeezed her wrist none too gently.

"But- But prince Natsume, this-this _girl_ claimed to have-"

"And what if she did?" he shot back.

"She doesn't have the-"she tried reasoning

"Doesn't have the what?" he muttered so low, it sent chills through her spine.

Sumire looked away and removed her wrist from him with a yank. She bowed her head and dashed off. Natsume just stared at her retreating form while Mikan stood in place, stunned to silence. Natsume turned his head towards her and waited for everything to sink in her head and in a few moments, she finally broke free of her reverie and realized what happened,

"Why that?! Ugh! Where the heck is she?! Let me at her!" she screamed while stalking towards the direction where Sumire went.

Natsume just watched Mikan's back with his heart slightly out of the ordinary.

"Idiot." He muttered quietly to himself as he clenched his fist.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so… so… how is it? Come on, review… It's just a small button there… it'll make me feel better XD please! Even if it's a flame, its okay with me… just let me know you're enjoying what I'm writing, if not, my efforts would be wasted!**


End file.
